Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact lens and an ophthalmic device having the same and, more particularly, to a contact lens for viewing the retina, etc. of an eye or for generating a treatment beam and guiding it to the eye and an ophthalmic device having the same.
Related Art
In general, contact lenses for use in ophthalmology are used when ophthalmologists are required to place them in contact with a patient's eye for eye examinations. Such contact lenses are used particularly for retinal examination. They are also used to deliver a treatment beam to the eye for ophthalmic therapy purposes. These contact lenses are used together with ophthalmic devices for generating a treatment beam and delivering it to the eye.
More concretely, a contact lens serves to adjust the path of a treatment beam from an ophthalmic device. For an eye examination or treatment, the ophthalmologist has to bring the contact lens into contact with the patient's eye by holding it with hand.
A conventional contact lens and an ophthalmic device having the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,886 titled “Iridotomy and trabeculoplasty goniolaser lens”. When using the contact lens disclosed in the related-art document “Iridotomy and trabeculoplasty goniolaser lens”, the ophthalmologist has to rely on their senses or experience in order to tell whether the contact lens is placed in contact with the eye before delivering a treatment beam. They also have to manually adjust the position of the contact lens to place it in contact with the eye to be checked or treated.
Since the contact lens disclosed in the related-art document requires the ophthalmologist to tell by their own senses or experience how it is being brought into contact with the eye, they cannot make sure whether it is correctly placed in contact with the eye and this may lead to errors in the delivery of a treatment beam. Moreover, the ophthalmologist will feel more fatigue because they have to bring the contact lens into contact with the patient's eye by holding it with fingers.